Starting With an End
by mypennamesunique
Summary: Everything starts with an end. Thats what Bonnie realizes, as everything seems to be ending.
1. Chapter One

* * *

THis is my first fanfic on here..Um. Its kinda cheesy, but I like cheesy stories. soooo yeah. :)

ohhh it might not make sense, so if it doesn't just tell me.

* * *

Chapter 1

My story starts with an ending. Well, actually three endings.

One of the most final things is a funeral. It's someones life's last step. They're dead, and you won't see them again. Its the last goodbye. The _final_ goodbye.

So like many of the other funerals at my father's funeral home, I attended this one. A complete strangers funeral, or so I thought at first. I didn't know who's it was. And even I did, I figured I wouldn't know them.

I played this game. I always tried to guess how they died. Then I'd try to sneak a peak at them at the visitation. It may seem really morbid, but morbid or not, it passed the time. So, that day, I tried too.

The only thing I knew was that it was actually two people, and their coffins were crappy. Really crappy. Like the cheap kind that super poor people have.

Searching the dim-lit room, I tried to look for any clues as to whom these two people were. I didn't really find an answer, but judging by the fact that two of the Curtis brothers were here, Soda and Darry, Steve Randle, and Two-Bit Matthews were here too, that the dead guys were most likely greasers.

Then I saw a little collage of pictures-two boys were in almost all of them. I walked over, and looked at the photo's.

It was only a matter of time until I gasped. I didn't believe it. In most of the pictures two boys I knew was in them. Johnny Cade, and his friend Dallas Winston. I turned and looked back at the boys. They were Johnny friends. That would make sense, but where was I when he died? It couldn't have been too long ago?

That was it, I just remembered, I had been in Wisconsin with mom. Thats why I hadn't known.

Johnny Cade was dead. Gone. His life had ended. How?

Johnny was the quiet type, only speaking when he felt like it, or knew it was sort of required. He stood up for people, but only when he knew it was time. He was deep, and not many people knew that. He loved to listen to other people-despite the fact that his problems were probably worse than your own. He was Johnny, and probably was one in a million.

We met in a closet. Isn't that sort of funny? I went in once to get Mr. Clemence some paper towels at the same time Johnny went into get some tissues for Ms. Miller. We said hi, and introduced ourselves, but said nothing more. As we both turned to leave the small, square room, the door shut. We heard some evil snickers (probably socs) and glanced at each other, probably thinking the same thing.

Johnny dived at the door, and jiggled the handle. Nothing. He tried it again, and still. Nothing. We stood there in silence before I said, "Well, this is just wonderful," and he started cracking up. I wonder if he just liked my sarcasm, or he just always loved it when people said things just to break the silence. Or maybe it was a nervous habit? I'm going to go with that one, because even though he talked to me (why, I still don't know) he always seemed like a nervous wreck.

"I have a feeling we'll be in here a while," he said after he had calmed down, and I agreed. We sat down on some boxes and got to know each other-thus forming a weird bond we had. We weren't that close, but we knew each other. At lunch, occasionally, he'd let me tag along with him, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Steve Randle to the convenience store to buy some stuff to eat during lunch. I was sick of the mess the socs left anyways.

Now Dallas Winston, he was quite the character, with the bitter smile, and the icy blue eyes that shot hate bullets everywhere. He was a wreck honestly, a big, tough, icy wreck, who didn't realize that he wasn't invincible. And now, he had just proven to us all he really wasn't. I really didn't talk to him much. All I knew was that Johnny really had looked up to him. I guess I can understand why. Dally was thought to be invincible. Oh how we were all so wrong..

I glanced back at the boys I knew. The ones who I had gone with to the convenience store just about 6 days ago. I caught Two-Bit and Steve's looks. Them and Soda pushed through the crowd towards me. "Your here," Steve said and I thought _Well, of course I am, but I hadn't realized this funeral would actually mean something to me!_

I nodded and replied, "I am."

"Bonnie Clyde." Two-Bit said quietly. Clyde isn't my last name. Its really Clint, but its kind of close to Clyde-according to Two-Bit.

"Why didn't you two inform me about Johnny's death?" My voice was rising slowly, and was getting higher pitched too. My mouth felt dry, and I just felt cold and hollow inside.

"Or Dallys?"

"Yeah? Why not?"

"We thought you knew," Steve said, looking a bit pissed.

"Well, _hello!_ I've been in Wisconsin with Mama. How _am I_ supposed to know?"

"We didn't know that," Two-Bit said, and I just crossed my arms.

"Well, Pony did. And where is he anyways?"

"At home," Soda told me.

"Why? Johnny was his best friend!"

"After Dallas died, he just sort of lost it.." Soda said, trailing off, and averting his glance away from my eyes that were probably boring a hole into his head.

"Loosing two friends in one night is sort of exhausting. You really should try it," Steve said in this wise ass tone. He and Soda made me feel guilty then.

"So...I guess he _didn't_ tell you I was with mama in another state?"

Two-Bit gave me a small smile that just screamed sadness. "No, apparently not, Bonnie." I looked down at my stupid pennyfours, and looked back up.

"How'd he die?"

"Fire," Steve grunted, then he walked away-Sodapop at tow.

"He broke his back while trying to save some kids from the fire. Dallas, and Ponyboy helped too, but only Johnny was hurt. He told us it was worth dying for." _Of course he did._

"And Dally?"

"He cracked, robbed some store, and got gunned down. Under a street lamp." A street lamp. How horrible.

"He died, huh. Dallas Winston. The invincible hood." Two-Bit let out a small chuckle.

"Invincible. Good way to put it." He was silent, but sadly stared down at me, then he said, "He actually had a breaking point. Amazing, huh?" I just nodded.

"Have you gone up to the coffins yet?" His gaze fell to the floor.

"Nup, You?"

"I just found out it's them."

I grabbed his hand, and we pulled each other up to the front of the room, where the coffins were. I didn't want to be there, and it was easy to tell by his hard breathing, Two-Bits feelings weren't far from my own. When we got there, I saw Johnny. Burned and lifeless. He didn't look peaceful, but he didn't look like his death was something horrible. His expression was something simple, and he just looked like he was sleeping. You could tell he was dead. You could tell his soul was gone. But you could also tell, he was finally at rest.

"Why was he in a burning building?" I asked Two-Bit suddenly.

"He killed a soc." My mouth fell into an 'o', and no questions were asked. Johnny killed a soc, and saved some kids. This is what he got.

Two-Bit walked me home later. I asked daddy if he wanted me to stay and help clean up, but he told me to just go. I had explained to him who the two dead guys were, and why I was crying.

"So, you gonna be fine when I leave you?" Two-Bit asked me, after he walked me home.

"No, probably not, but you might as well go now before the water works start up again. This time it'll be worse." He shook his head.

"I don't know if I want to leave you then. What if I got you ice cream?"

"Two-Bit, it'd really make my day if you sat on the couch with me crying your heart out too."

"Nahh, I like the ice cream idea better. Deal?"

"Fine, but you can't not cry. Have you cried about this at all?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Look, Bonnie-" He stopped and just tuck his hands in his pockets. He gritted his teeth, and looked away. "Bonnie, you gotta realize this: _Everyone copes in different ways_." Then he clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Now, how 'bout that ice cream?" I shook my head, letting my brown hair fly in the wind.

"So your way of coping is just not coping at all?" I was honestly curious.

"Alright, I guess we won't be having ice cream. Such a shame. I wanted some."

"And you love bribing people when their like crying their eyes out?" His hands came down onto my shoulders. He squeezed them, and looked me square into the eye.  
"Bonnie, DROP IT!" He walked away then. Left me out on the street in front of my home. I still couldn't believe this was his way of coping.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Both of my parents had real nice cars. Nothing else. Just nice cars. I always found this sort of funny. And when it was time for me to get a car, they found the cheapest, ugliest car ever. They loved me, but I think they always favored Jesse, my brother.

Jesse moved out two years ago, when he was 19. He's 21 now, and he's married already. He has a gorgeous daughter, and a pretty wife, and this all pisses me off. They're really well off, and probably considered socs.

So, as I tried starting the crappy car I owned, in the school parking lot, I silently cursed Jesse, and his pretty little family. God, did I hate them. I tried starting the car one last time, then I had enough. I got out, and slammed the door. I slammed my fist into the side of the car, immediately regretting this, though. I heard a honk, and turned my head towards my left.

Steve and his nice blue mustang sat there. He smiled at me, and I sort of waved with my good hand. "Car issues?" He asked, and I nodded. For as long as I had known Steve I had had this tiny little crush on him. What can I say? I found tall guys with dark hair that had these little cute swirls, hot. I always wondered how much grease it took to make his hair _that_ shiny.

My head hung down, and I stared at the ground before grinning slightly. "Yeah," I told him, my head rising back up now. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Get in." I watched as he leaned over the seat and opened up the other door. I stepped about three feet over, and hopped in.

"Thanks, really." He shrugged.

"Had Johnny been here, I would have done it anyways. I mean, he would have told me too. And man, that kid never told you what to do, only when he knew it had to be done."

I grinned. That was Johnny for you. "So your finding your inner Johnny Cade?" I asked. He chuckled softly and said 'yeah'.

"Uh, so..Two-Bit said you two had some sort of an argument. Something with coping?"

"Yes, we did."

"You didn't tag along today during lunch?"

"I know I didn't."

"It was sort of rhetorical, Bonnie."

"I know, Steve." I tucked my hair behind my ears, and looked in the side mirror. I was staring at myself. I looked different. I was caked with make-up, and I found that highly unattractive. At least I wasn't wearing a mini skirt. Why did I look like this?

As I pondered that random question, Steve asked, "Why were you giving him a hard time?"

"Because, He was brushing off the idea of crying." Steve started laughing hard.

"Crying? Bonnie, Two-Bit doesn't cry. I've _never_ seen him cry." I blushed then, realizing that Steve was right. Two-Bit did strike several people as the type not to cry, and I knew him. We weren't that close, but I knew that he wouldn't cry. Steve placed his hand on my shoulder. "Damn, you need to pay more attention to that kind of shit, and maybe think before speaking!"

"I know, I know." He just kept smiling and shaking his head, and I just thought he looked _so _sexy. He had one hand on the steering wheel, the other hanging out the window. I just looked away so that I wouldn't keep thinking this.

"Hey, Steve?" He glanced at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do I look any different to you?"

"Not really.." He studied my face as we sat at a stop light. "Your kind of caked in make-up, but other than that, no." I knew it. Too much.

"Oh, okay."

"Why? Gotta hot date?" He was smiling wide, and still looking at me. As I blushed I told him no. "Then, why are you asking?"

"I don't know, I just can't remember why I put on so much make-up this morning." Actually, I had remembered. And honestly, it was because of Steve. I was competing with Steve's girlfriend, who wore too much make-up. Although, I'm not sure she knew.

"It reminds me of Evie's make-up." He was watching the road now. "Honestly, I think it's a little too much.." I sensed something else behind those words though, because when he mentioned his girlfriend his voice was really cold.

"Oh," was all I said.

"You don't mind if I just leave you at the DX do you? 'Cause, I'm going to get in big trouble if I'm late. _Again._" He had rolled his eyes when he emphasized the word 'again', and I wondered why he was late before.

After thinking, I told him, "No, I don't mind. I want a soda anyways."

"A soda?" He raised his eye brows.

"Yeah, a soda."

"By the last name Curtis?" He started cracking up when I narrowed my eyes and slapped his shoulder as hard as I could. Surprisingly I saw him grimace.

"No you idiot! A liquid soda!" He just kept laughing, and pulled into the dirt parking lot of the DX. I shook my head lightly. Then I stopped when I saw Steve's idiot girlfriend Evie come up. "Stevie!" She screamed, and I just got out of the car and went into the small gas station before I puked.

"Hey, Bonnie." Soda said, as he sold some soda to a girl with blonde hair, that I decided I was highly jealous of.

"Hey. Can I have a pepsi?"

"Sure, that'd be 10 cents." I put on this puppy dog pout. "Aw, cut it out Bonnie! You know I barely have enough money to get by!"

"Awww, Okay." I handed over 10 cents, and I grabbed the soda out of his hand. As I took a swig out of it Steve came in.

"Hey." Soda and him chorused at the same time. I shook my head and slid onto the counter. I watched as the boys told each other about their day, and then an idea dawned me. Maybe I wouldn't be stuck here for so long after all? "Hey, is Two-Bit ever gonna stop by?" I asked, and the boys stopped talking and looked at me.

"Dunno, Bonnie. Maybe." So I waited. And waited. Well, really only for about 20 more minutes, and then there was Two-Bit, and I practically sprang at him. "Will you give me a ride home?" I asked him. He stood there and stared at me for a while before shrugging. I think it was because he was sill a little pissed about the other night.

"Sure," He said. "I will." I followed him out to his car, and hopped in. "I do warn you though, the breaks are acting weird. _Again_." I shrugged.

"It's not _that_ far." He nodded.

"I know."

"About the other day, I'm sorry. I didn't realize..that you just don't cry.."

"Yeah..You'd think you would..." Honestly, it was something really stupid to even argue about with him, but once I get a little annoyed I get carried away.

The day I met Two-Bit, Steve Randle, Ponyboy, and the rest of the Curtis', it was raining. I was walking home, and I was pretty soaked. Some car pulled up beside me.

"Hey greasy girl, you really wanna cold?" I suppose Two-Bit found this funny, and I would have, had my mom picked me up from school like she was supposed to. I was a freshman that year. So was Johnny. It had only been about a day after we got locked in the closet.

"Not really," I had mumbled back towards the driver, who was trailing me slowly. His laugh boomed, and it almost sounded like an explosion. Thats Two-Bit. A big laugh bomb. Then I saw Johnny in the passenger seat, and he said, "Hey Bonnie! Need a lift?" And so I got that lift, and I was cold free too.

They invited me to Ponyboy's 11th birthday party, and I thought to myself, "Why not?"

Right then, as I sat in Two-Bit's car, I remembered that rainy day. Two-Bit probably didn't though. He probably thought I had just always been there, forgetting that one day I wasn't necessarily considered a loner anymore.

That night, I had tried a cigarette. Mr. And Mrs. Curtis were in the kitchen at the time, and I was sitting on the back porch with Two-Bit and Dallas Winston. They dared me to try one, and I did. Of course I puked after that, but I remember hearing Mrs. Curtis' worried voice.

"What did you boys give her?" She asked, her voice almost as shrill as my own mothers.

"Nothing!" The 15, and 16 year old told her. She shook her head, and cleaned me up. After that though, I ate another piece of cake, and they were all amazed. I always have room for cake, no matter what.

"Your quiet," Two-Bit had said so suddenly it startled me out of my thoughts.

"I know, I was just remembering the day I met you guys," I explained. He looked at me, and for the first time in a while he put on that lopsided, silly grin of his.

"Oh?" I nodded. "You mean the day you decided I was the most handsome man on earth?" I fought the urge to giggle and shook my head. "Yeah. It _was,_" he said, causing me to burst. I giggled for a few minutes, thinking to myself how he really hadn't remembered that day. We were now pulling up my driveway, and I unbuckled. As I got out of the car he said, "Now, don't catch a cold!" And then he was gone. I watched him as he disappeared into the horizon-well, at least I imagined that as he zoomed down the road. I guess he had remembered.


End file.
